


Worth It

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2014 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> maybe some amerikate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The sex was good. It was really good. For Kate, who had only been with guys before, she was surprised at just how good the sex was. Up until America said something, (“You’re not that straight!”) sex was the only thing that had been stopping Kate from making any moves.

Of course she was attracted to America. Of course she’d been looking at her with more than a little curiosity. She had been from the moment she saw her. She’d never been with another girl before, though. She had enough imagination to figure out how it would work, she just didn’t think anything could compete with heterosexual sex.

Kate was happy to be proved wrong the very first time America went down on her. Honestly? She was a little mad at herself for not giving it a try sooner. Except as good as it was, and as much as America seemed to enjoy it, there was something not quite right. Some disconnect somewhere. It took a while for Kate to own up to the clear fact that something was off.

It was in the heat of the moment, during one of their date nights when Kate suddenly blurted out “Am I doing something wrong?”

She was in nothing except her panties. America was kneeling between her legs, but she stopped to give Kate a look. A one eye brow raised kind of look.

“Huh?”

Kate’s ears may have turned a bit red. “I think the question can only be interpreted the one way…”

America sat back on her haunches and frowned thinking about it. “No.”

Except that was the kind of 'no' that meant 'yes'.

Kate sat up a little, moving to sit cross-legged instead. “Seriously. What is it? What can I do?”

“It’s not like that.” America said, and now it looked like she was turning red, a blush dusting over her nose as she glanced away. She was the only person who could mix bashful and annoyed and make it seem endearing.

“What’s it like?” Kate prodded her, not giving this one up.

America didn’t say anything, she just sighed, a tiny bit annoyed that the fun had stopped.

“Do you want me to go down on you?” Kate asked, because she hadn’t yet. America hadn’t seem interested, and Kate was nervous to try it so she hadn’t brought it up.

“No.” America winced, and it was the kind of ‘no’ that actually meant 'no’.

Kate nodded, and she probably shouldn’t have been relieved, but she was. She would try it, in her own time, when they were both ready. Right now she was left clueless, still wondering what the problem was and how to fix it. “C'mon,” Kate remained persistent. America was stubborn, but she had to give it up eventually. “Tell me!”

“I don’t know.” America muttered dismissively.

Kate wasn’t having that. She pushed herself forward, onto her knees, leaning in to give America a kiss on the corner of her mouth. “I think you do know.” She said, and she pressed a few more soft kisses on the side of her face, inching towards her ear. “Tell me.”

“Maybe… we could try hair pulling or something.” America finally gave in, and it sounded like Kate was pulling her teeth out by asking what she wanted to do in the bedroom.

Kate smiled, straightening up. “We can totally do that!” Of course a girl like America would like it rough. “You can pull my hair any time you want!”

America winced again, like that really wasn’t what she wanted. “No… just forget it.”

Oh. “You want me to pull your hair?” Kate prompted, curiously.

America didn’t say anything, but her expression was enough. Kate didn’t hesitate to reach up and grab a fistful of dark hair from the back of America’s neck. She pulled, not hard but hard enough, and watched America’s head jerk along with the pull. She let out the most illicit moan Kate had ever heard from her, all sexual and pleased sounding. It was actually a surprise. It was good surprise, but still a surprise.

Kate lead America by the curls on her head back between her legs and tugged hard on a fistful of hair while America ate her out. It was actually an improvement, America seemed hungrier and had more of an intent to please. Each time Kate pulled harder, she worked her tongue harder. Faster. Circled Kate’s clit, or thrust it deep inside of her. Kate liked the control, and she liked grabbing onto something other than the sheets.

After she came two, or three, or maybe four four times, Kate did eventually let go of America’s hair. She was a little horrified to find she had pulled quite a few strands out.

“Oh god,” she said, and maybe she was supposed to feel guilty, but tugging on America’s hair like that had been so much fun.

America pressed messy kisses to Kate’s neck. “It’s okay,” She promised, “It was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!   
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
